1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adaptor, and more particularly, to a connector having an FPC interface at one end, and a mating interface at the other end.
2. Description of the Related Art
FPC is a medium used for data transmission between computers and the peripherals connected thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,682 issued to Kunishi et al. on Jun. 29, 2004, discloses a conventional FPC connector which includes an insulative housing forming a receiving recess for receiving an inserted FPC, a plurality of terminals which are arranged across a width thereof and with a contacting portion protruding into the receiving recess. An actuator is pivotally movable relative to the housing and can be operated between an opened position at which the FPC is permitted to insert into the receiving recess and a closed position at which said FPC is pressed against with the contacting portion of the terminal. This typical FPC connector is normally soldered onto a printed circuit board, and with its mating interface to receive an FPC therein. However, when we need mate an FPC and another mating connector, we would use additional numbers of connectors that would occupy more area on the PCB.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,545 issued to Igarashi et al. on Apr. 14, 1998, discloses a conventional connection device or interconnecting with an FPC and a mating connector mounted on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB). More particularly, the connection device is used for an electrical adapter between of the FPC and the mating connector. However, the connection device could only be interconnected between the FPC and the mating connector which is not easily modified to apply in another field application, for example another connection device which could create an interconnection between the PCB and at least one of the different interfaces.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.